narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michi/Chūnin Exams
pCxROBAeHNU Michi (道) was a dependent child who lived among the civilian population of Hoshigakure. After his mother's apparent suicide, Michi was left with nothing but the pity of his fellow villagers. Confused as to how his mother could possible leave her son alone and not being able to form any sort of connection with the other villagers, darkness began consuming the young boy's existence. It wasn't until Michi met Akira Yamada (明山田) that light began to penetrate the darkness and Michi decided to begin a new life as a shinobi under Akira's tutelage. Appearance With little distinguishing features, Michi's appearance does little to set him apart form other boys his age. His skin is smooth, the blemished of puberty not yet making their appearance on his skin. His light brown eyes, despite often possessing an aparent tired look, are not at all an unusual shape or color. The only memorable thing people ever remember Michi by is his apparent glum expression that seems permanently applied to his face. Because of this, many assume Michi to be depressed, which could be considered accurate depending on how one chooses to analyse Michi's mental state. Michi's attire is simple, Consisting of only a shirt, coat, pants and shoes. The shirt is a pale white with night black star in the center of the chest. Michi almost always wears this simple shirt, the star representing him as a shinobi of Hoshigakure. Michi's apparent attachment to the shirt is perhaps a means of compensating for having lost his headband during the siege of his home village. Michi's coat, which he often wears more like a clock with the sleeves hanging limp at his sides, is used as a means of storage for much of his supplies rather than a fashion statement. The hidden pockets on the inside of the jacket contain explosive tags, flash bombs, smoke bombs, senbon, makibishi spikes and wire string. Michi stores his more traditional tools in a common tool pouch attached to the waistband of his black pants. Michi's shoes may appear to be the standard footwear worn by most shinobi, but Michi has hollowed out a space in his right shoe to store three senbon needles. The needles can be partially uncovered and left protruding from the front of the sandal to augment Michi's kicks, or completely removed and thrown like traditional senbon. Though Michi does own a hat, he only wears it exclusively in cold environments. Michi personally dislikes wearing the hat, as it serves no special purpose and it slightly reduces his field of vision, in Michi's mind making attacks from above more likely to strike him. If one was aware that all of Michi's clothing possess some special meaning or function, they may regard Michi as a person of high intelligence or deep meaning, but Michi rarely reveals any of these to people he is not close to. More commonly, the lack of color in Michi's attire gives a Gothic appearance, almost as if he was attending a funeral. This strengthens the assumptions that Michi's psyche is a dark place and full of gloom. Though Michi is aware of how his dull colored clothing may appear to other individuals, he cares very little. The functionality of his attire is much more important to him that how it causes others to perceive him. Personality Michi is a rather timid individual. He usually keeps to himself, giving the impression that he is shy and perhaps even cowardly. Michi usually only speaks when spoken to, always choosing his words carefully. On the rare occasion Michi does have something to say, it is always articulated clearly and without error. This gives off an impression of extreme intelligence, rare in someone of such a young age. This timid nature masks an intense sense of duty and notable bravery. Few are able to see this side of Michi, as it shows almost exclusively in times of crisis. (Pending...) Background Michi was born a sickly child, predicted by several doctors in Hoshigakure not to survive the first few months of his life. Not only did Michi live, his health took an unexpected turn for the best, becoming fully healthy by the age of one. Michi, having been the result of a one night stand, only had his mother to rely on. Despite his rough start in life, Michi was seen as an especially happy child, constantly smiling and giggling at the slightest things. His fasination with the world around him, even as an infant, told his mother that Michi would grow into an intelligent young man, taking great pride in her child's joyful perception. She often used to phrase "happy fighter" to describe her child, referring to his overcoming of early struggles and seemingly endless happiness. As Michi grew older, it became apparent that he had more interest in ideas and the world around him as a whole than playing with children of his own age. Though he would occasionally frolic with some of the other children in the village, Michi took to reading and puzzles at an unusually early age. Though his mother did not discourage these activities, she did often encourage Michi to go play with the other children more often. Michi did as his mother wished, though his timid nature made it difficult to make any lasting friends. When Michi did speak, if was often regarding something he had read or something he had heard. This was seen as odd by the other children, further increasing his difficulties with making friends. Despite this, Michi retained a happy and positive outlook on life, especially around his mother. Things took a turn for the worst when Michi had turned four years old. His mother, having been suffering from a gradually degrading mental health due to a traumatic head injury, had taken part in an affair with a wealthy merchant. Several of Hoshigakure's residents were aware of the affair, having spotted the merchant frequenting Michi's home while he was away from his wife. When the merchant had expressed that he wanted to end the relationship, Michi's mother expressed opposing feelings. The merchant asked Michi's mother to meet him in an area north of Hoshigakure. The merchant returned the next day, claiming Michi's mother had never shown up. The village searched frantically, but Michi's mother was not found. The only clues as to her wear about was a torn piece of fabric found on a branch, just next to Devil's Ravine. It was suspected that Michi's mother had thrown herself into the ravine, unable to handle the rejection. The mental state of Michi's mother supported this theory, and no signs of fowl play were discovered. The death of Michi's mother was ruled a suicide and the merchant, seemingly grieving, left Hoshigakure shortly after, leaving Michi with a supply of food to help the young boy while the village decided what was to be done with him. After his mother's death, Michi's demeanor took a drastic change. He no longer smiled often and grew to be almost completely withdrawn from other people. He stopped socializing with other children all together, rarely leaving his empty home. The uncertain circumstances of his mother's death weighed heavily on his mind, leaving him grief stricken and full of anger. Many suspected Michi would fall in a depression and attempted to consul the grieving child, but those that attempted to speak with Michi were met with silence. It wasn't until Akira Yamada decided to talk to the young boy did he finally open up. Akira's signature warm smile reminded Michi very much of his mother's. After a brief conversation Michi asked what it was Akira did in the village. When Akira told him that she was a ninja, Michi immediately made the decision to enroll in Hoshigakure's ninja academy. Michi surprised many with his choice to become a ninja, but many saw it as a constructive way to the young boy to overcome depression. Many were surprised to see how quickly Michi was able to learn basic Ninjutsu techniques and how creative he was when utilizing his ninja tools. Michi surpassed his classmates rather quickly, showing perfect focus and shocking determination. Michi graduated form the academy at the age of 10, two years earlier than the average age. By the time of his graduation, Michi was already an adequate Water Release user and extremely talented with his ninja tools. With several successful C Rank and B Rank mission under his belt, Michi is now looking to become one of the youngest in the history of Hoshigakure to ever be promoted to the rank of Chūnin. Abilities Water Release Water Release is the only chakra nature Michi currently possesses, but he makes great use of the affinity despite his limited number of techniques. Michi often uses his Water Release abilities to support and supplement the abilities of his allies. Having been a genin, the lesson of using teamwork in order to take down stronger enemies remains fresh in his mind. Not only did Michi learn how to do this, he excelled at it. Most of Michi's Water Release techniques can be used in conjunction with Lightning Release, naturally, delivering powerful shocks over a wide area to incapacitate targets. Michi learned the Water Release: Black Rain Technique purely for the purpose of having a technique to use in conjunction with Fire Release, magnifying the spread and intensity of the flames. Though Michi doesn't possess any techniques specifically designed to be used in combination with Earth or Wind Release, his intelligence and creativity allow him to collaborate with users of these chakra natures to be a possibility as well. Michi's options for offensive Water Release techniques are limited, but by no means ineffective. Michi's go to technique for offense is the simple Water Release: Gunshot technique. Michi also possesses the basic Water Release: Wild Water Wave, which may not on its own be a lethal technique, but is excellent for setting up other attacks. Michi often uses the Water Release: Water Whip technique to restrain targets, setting up another attack if necessary As a stand alone, Michi's Water Release isn't especially dangerous to skilled opponents, but it would be foolish to overlook the ability. Tool Usage Michi's skills with his ninja tools are notably above average for a Genin. Michi's skills with his tools were one of several reasons he was able to graduate the Hoshigakure Ninja Academy early. Michi had pinpoint accuracy with all his tools, even able to strike one tool off another in order to hit an obscured target, though his accuracy with this maneuver isn't perfect. Michi often uses the Shadow Shuriken Technique with standard shuriken, catching enemies off guard and setting up bigger attacks. Michi has also been known to carry a handful of senbon with him as well. Though not a medical-nin nor hunter-nin, Michi had studied the human body extensively, knowing the exact locations of several key pressure points to aim for when using senbon. Michi also makes great use us wire strings and explosive tags in battle, setting traps for enemies that make the mistake of underestimating him due to his age and rank. Overall Michi, though notably above average in ability for a genin, would not pose a serious threat to a Jonin level ninja. Michi could be argued as a Chunin level ninja, though those with high standards may still only consider him Genin level. Michi lacks in Genjutsu, being especially vulnerable when combating Genjutsu users. His Taijustu is less than stellar, but he is quite skilled at dodging incoming attacks, due to his quick reflexes. Michi prefers to fight at a distance, using his Ninjutsu and tools to combat his enemies. Michi works best when acting as support for his superiors, able to amplify their abilities with a combination of his intellect and Ninjutsu. Trivia Quotes "She hadn't smiled since the attack on our village. It used to make me feel so warm inside. No matter how cold one's heart, everyone else felt the same. After my mother died, I wasn't sure I'd feel warmth like that ever again. That's why I want to do my part in this war. I want to feel the warmth again."